The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka
thumb|348px «The Tailor of Enbizaka» — песня выпущенная Akuno-P 7 декабря 2009 года. Это также часть серии «Семь смертных грехов», изображающая грех зависти. Содержание Песня рассказывает о жизни Кайо Судо, швеи из города Энбизака, известной своим мастерством. Единственное, о чем она думает почти все время, — неверность ее возлюбленного. Однажды она видит его, гуляющего с девушкой в красном кимоно. Охваченная ревностью, Кайо убивает ее своими ножницами и забирает кимоно. Позже она видит возлюбленного с девушкой с зеленым поясом и делает с ней тоже самое. Затем она видит его, покупающего красивую желтую заколку для какой-то девушки. Швея убивает и ее, забирая ее желтую заколку. Швея надела кимоно, пояс, которые она перешила по фигуре, и заколку, думая, будто так понравится своему возлюбленному. Однако выяснилось, что этот человек даже не знает Кайо; женщины, которых видела Кайо, были его женой и дочерьми, а когда он встретил швею, то просто не узнал ее. Обидевшись на это, швея убивает и своего любовника. The song follows the life of Kayo Sudou, a tailor in the city of Enbizaka, who is known for her skill. The only thing she thinks about most of the time is that her "lover" is unfaithful and does not come "home" to her. One day, she sees him walking with a woman in a red kimono. Overcome with jealousy, Kayo murders her with her tailor scissors and takes the kimono. She acts as though she is concerned about the rising murder rate. She later sees her "lover" with a girl in a green sash and does the same to the girl, taking the sash. Then, she sees him buying a yellow hairpin for a girl, the tailor murders the girl, and takes her yellow hairpin. The tailor dresses herself in the kimono and sash, that she tailored to fit herself, and hairpin, thinking that she has made herself beautiful for him. But as it turns out, the man does not even know her; the three females were his wife and daughters, and so, when he meets the tailor, he does not recognize her. Offended at this apparent lack of acknowledgment, the tailor murders him, too, and carries on with her work. Персонажи * Кайо Судо (поет Мегурине Люка) * Возлюбленный * Женщина в красном кимоно (подразумевается Мейко) * Девушка с зеленым поясом (подразумевается Хатцуне Мику) * Девочка с желтой заколкой (подразумевается Кагамине Рин) Megurine Luka as Kayo Sudou ??? в роли "Unfaithful Lover" MEIKO в роли Red Kimono Woman Hastune Miku в роли Green Sash Girl Kagamine Rin в роли Yellow Hairpin Girl Альбомы EVILS FOREST.png|Evils Forest|link=Evils Forest Evils Kingdom.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom SSPcover_(1).png|Seven Crimes and Punishments|link=Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) Интересные факты *Мелодия песни и сам город Энбизака отсылают к эпохе Эдо. *Выбор иероглифов подчеркивает красоту (艶美 — enbi, 'красота, очарование') и нарушение психики (坂 — zaka, 'склон, откос') Кайо. *Английское название песни, «Leviathan Slope» (англ: склон Левиафана), отсылает к Левиафану, покровителю демона зависти. *На протяжении всей песни Twin Blades of Levianta различаются по внешности: от обычных ножниц до специализированных. *Когда Кайо шьет кимоно, вокруг нее разбросаны пустые бутылки, что может быть связано с пристрастием Мейко к саке. *The song's melody and Enbizaka's aesthetic pays homage to Edo Japan. *When using different characters, 艶美 (enbi) and 坂 (zaka) translates as "beauty" and "slope", referring to Kayo's notable beauty but uneven psyche and skewed perspective. *The song's English title, "Leviathan Slope", is a reference to Leviathan, the patron demon of Envy, and refers to Kayo's inclination to her sin; the term "slope" refers to the wordplay for Enbizaka and its aformentioned meaning. *While the sillouette and the color of the "Unfaithful Lover" matches KAITO, the ending credits censor his blood-covered name, leaving his representative Vocaloid, if any, unknown. *Throughout the song PV, Twin Blades of Levianta differ in appearance and type, ranging from normal cutting scissors to specialized Japanese tailor scissors. *While tailoring the red kimono, empty alcohol bottles are seen strewn around Kayo. This may be due to Meiko's association with sake (rice wine). Gallery Song PV= Enbizaka_.png|Before she commits the Sin Faints with style.png|Kayo and her lover's shadow form a pair of scissors Smile1.png|Kayo and her "lover" with his second "mistress" Envy is beautiful.png|Kayo cutting flowers then tailoring her red kimono and green sash Redkimono.jpg|The woman with the red kimono Green sash.jpg|The girl with the green sash Yellow hairpin.jpg|The girl with the yellow hairpin Tailor Shop on Enbizaka.jpg|Kayo continues with her work, wielding her scissors Done!.png|Kayo, preparing to approach her "lover" in the wake of her murders Dress.png|Kayo confronts her "lover", asking if he found her beautiful He died in Envy.png|Kayo shortly after killing her "lover" Blood.png|Kayo wielding her blood-stained scissors during the credits |-| Misc= Kayounused.png|An unused illustration for the song PV Tailor Shop on Enbizaka.jpg|A collage of Yoiyami's illustrations TailorFujimaru.png|Full PV illustration of Kayo and her "love" by Jiji Fujimaru TailorCoral.png|Full PV illustration of Kayo by Coral Категория:Песни Категория:Мегурине Лука Категория:Мэгуринэ Лука Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Швея из Энбизаки Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:The Tailor of Enbizaka